


Art: Stucky Morning Sex

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drawing, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, My First Fanart, NSFW, NSFW Art, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky 2016, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Hice este fanart el año pasado celebrando que termine mi tarea de 3 meses en una tarde :,D





	Art: Stucky Morning Sex




End file.
